The Way We Are
by Shabi
Summary: Marissa and Adara are friends, but to an outsider it would look as if these two were sworn enemies. They have fun everyday. Read how these two crazy people get even more crazy.


**A/N: okay so this started off as email to a friend. She refused to give me her story title. Crazy eh? So that's how it started. Every other paragraph is written the same person. It might be a bit confusing but just tell me in a review if it is. **

* * *

She laughed, hoping secretly that Adara would just forget all about the fan fiction.

'Don't bet on it.' she replied with a smirk.

Marissa looked over her shoulder, and spotted Adara innocently daydreaming about her fiancée. She stifled a laughed as she pulled her wand out of her robe...  
If she didn't _want_ to forget, Marissa was going to force her.

Adara happened to glance over at Marissa who was taking her wand out. Well two could play at this game. She subtly took her wand out of her robes and thought "experamius"

If Marissa hadn't turned around at the perfect moment to see a beam shooting at her, her wand would have flown into the hands of the grimacing Adara. She dogged by an inch and knocked down a lamp.  
'Obliviate!' she bellowed to the shocked girl.

Adara looked over to see that Marissa had dogged her curse. _It wasn't fair_. She thought about shielding herself, _Protago!_ She thought. She shielded herself from the evil curse and shot one of her oven _wen gardeup lavaosa!_

Marissa flew up into the air, hatred plastered on her beautiful features. Shahbano had won.  
Suddenly, having heard the noise, Sirius sprinted down the stairs and looked at Marissa hanging upside down in mid-air.

'What are you doing!' he yelled at Adara. With a twirl of his wand, her wand was flying into his hand.

_This isn't the last fight! I can still use muggle fighting! _She moved her leg up to hit Sirius where the sun never shines. He groaned and fell to the ground. Then she proceeded to run out of the class...with all of the wands.

Marissa ran forward towards Sirius, who was grimacing in pain. She spotted Adara running out of the portrait hole and out of sight. Luckily enough, James had run downstairs and looked at the two of them with concern.

'What happened?' he asked.

'Shh-ei-eikh.' replied Marissa darkly.  
Understanding crossed his features and he ran out, his wand in his hand.

Adara spotted James running towards her with so much speed it looked like he was flying. She ran faster still._ Wait _she thought, she had three wands! She came to a sudden stop and faced James like a man.

"Alright Potter?" She asked coolly

"What the Fuck did you do to Sirius?"

"You mean the evil sodden Black?"

"Yea the evil sodden Black...no Sirius."

"I kicked him" she replied simply and walked off.

Marissa told a one of her dormmates to take Sirius to the hospital wing. She would have taken him herself, but James needed backup. Sheikh wasn't safe. She sprinted out and spotted James.

'Hey-where the hell do you think you're going!' he called.

'Let's go James.' said Marissa. She needs her wand back.  
He looked angry and determined, and they both turned the corner where she had walked off.

'Hey-Adara!' yelled Marissa. 'Give me my wand or you'll pay for it!'  
She looked at James out of the corner of her eyes and was glad to see that he had his wand at ready, in case Adara tried anything funny.

She heard calling her to stop -but she didn't turn to look or stop. If Marissa wanted her wand back than she had to catch up to her.  
When Potter and Marissa finally caught up to her she didn't even give them a glimpse, she continued walking.

"Hey Sheikh give me you wand back," She ordered

"What wand?" playing stupid sometime works

"Sheikh I want my wand,"

"Well why didn't u ask?"

"I just-- just hand over my wand!"

"Here" and she handed over the wand

Marissa was looking at her dumb folded with her mouth hanging open.

"Close your mouth before a bug makes that its home," She snapped her mouth shut and dragged James back to the common room._She doesn't know that the wand that she has I fake... _

Marissa was walking back to the common room, feeling a little suspicious about Shahbano. She wasn't the type to give up easily.  
'Hold on James. I think my bracelet fell off while I was running.' She spun her wand, muttering 'Accio.' Nothing happened.

'What the-.' She tried it a couple more time. Nothing.

'The boogar gave me a bloody fake! Come on James!'  
They ran back to the area where Sheik was before, but the hallway was empty.  
To angry to speak, Marissa merely watched as James took out a ratty old piece of parchment and muttered something. After looking around at it for a moment, he muttered something else and tucked it away.

'Let's go.'  
Marissa was about to ask what the hell he just did and why he seemed to know where Adara was, but he grabbed her arm and began dragging her to a flight of stairs, where Adara was walking up-looking unconcerned.  
James pointed his wand at her back and muttered 'Descendio.' She tripped and fell back, falling down to Marissa's feet-all of the wands in her hand were strewn ten feet away.  
Leaving her wand less and scared.

But little did James and Marissa know she had went back to the common room and put all the wands a way. The wands she had known were fake just in case Marissa found out and decided to chase her. Her suspicions' had been proven correct. And soon she lay on the ground by Marissa feet, the fake wand scattering to the floor. Then she plastered a fake look of shook on her face.

"Alright Sheikh" James had copied her words.

As she got up from the floor she answered him, "Not bad, you,"

"I've seen better days,"

"I think I'll take these and leave." Marissa had picked up all the wands and started to leave, James at her heels.

James was laughing heartily as they walked back to the common room. Marissa was satisfied, she had her wand and now she could go comfort Sirius. But the laughing was annoying her.

'Could you shut up-what are barking about anyways?'

'Sheikh-' he choked. 'She thinks that we think that we have the real wands. But I saw on the-' he looked shocked for a moment and recollected himself. '-I saw that she went to the common room and put them there. Those wands that you have-are fake.'

Marissa tightened her fist with anger. 'Ok, whether we get the wands or not-she's gonna pay.'  
They reached the common room and Marissa rushed over to Mary and grabbed her wand from her hand.

'What do you think you're-'

'Be quiet.' answered Marissa. She took her wand and yelled 'Accio real wands.' Suddenly, three wands were flying down from the girl's dormitories. Marissa was not going to fall so easily this time. She took the mahogany wand and swished it. Sparks flew from the end. It was hers.

There was another wand-Adara's. A short birch wand. Marissa picked it up and swished it-sparks flew.

'Guess what James-we have Shiekh's wand too.'

As she went back to get the wands she saw there were not really there! _Damn, okay don't panic _she thought  
her wand was missing too.  
She had to hid...and fast, before Patel got to her.  
She ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the Lake. There she would swim until Patel came to find her.  
The most randomest thought came to her mind _I wonder what Mahima's gonna say about our newest fight._

Marissa was sitting beside Sirius, feeling triumphant. Slightly bored, she grabbed her wand and Adara's and left the common room. She looked around the halls, hoping she would find what she was looking for. And soon enough, she did. Edward was walking towards her, looking heart-breakingly beautiful. She had never told anyone besides Adara and Mahima about her secret-she was cheating on Sirius with the amazing Ravenclaw-Edward Cullen.

'Hey.' she said.

He smiled. 'I saw your friend running towards the lake? What was she doing-she looked pretty scared.'

Marissa rolled her eyes with a laugh. 'She's just being Adara.'

And suddenly she had an idea. She grabbed Edward's hand and began walking towards the castle grounds, towards the lake...

Adara was swimming in the Lake when she saw Edward and Marissa walk toward her. A surge of annoyance went through her. Even though she knew Marissa was cheating on Sirius, it didn't mean she approved of her actions. Sirius didn't deserve Marissa...and neither did Edward. She thought quickly, she had to hide. She went deep in the Lake. 5 minutes later she couldn't breathe anymore and came back up for air, and when she came back up the sight surprised her. By the big tree were Marissa and Edward snogging..._gosh can't they find a bedroom, I have a virgin mind..._

Marissa PULLED AWAY!! From Edward. She saw Adara making a fool out of herself in the Lake.

'What is she doing?' asked Edward.

'Who knows?' Adara was thrashing around, an odd expression on her face.

'Edward...I think she's drowning!' bellowed Marissa.

'So?' he asked, unconcerned.

'So...I don't want to expelled for something I didn't do! We were screaming at each other five minutes ago and suddenly she's dead? What will that look like?'

'Fine.' he muttered.  
They began running towards the lake. Marissa was slightly concerned. It would be nice if she didn't die...

She was scared to death because the squid had a hold of her ankle and wasn't letting go. She took a big breath and swam down towards the giant squid. She gave it a kiss and it let go of her ankle, she swam up, only to see that the giant squid had got a hold of Marissa and Edward. It was funny to see them trying to get away.

"Let go you fool, let me go, I'm not ready to die yet!" Yelled Marissa

"I'm coming Marissa hold--" he went in the water...maybe never to come out.

"EDWARD!!"She was screaming and not because she loved Edward but he was her only hope, and she knew Adara wasn't going to help.

"Alright there Marissa?" hehehe she was having fun watching all the drama, Edward was really going to die, he was already out of the Lake away from Marissa's sight of vision.

It all depended on Marissa brain to get her out of this on._I think I'm gonna go eat something this. A_s she left for the great she heard Marissa scream her name

Marissa cold not believes her eyes. Her friend Adara was walking away._She's gonna wish she was never born._  
She was struggling, and with a great effort that could only come from a Gryffindor, she pulled her wand out of her drenched robes and pointed it upwards. She couldn't speak, there was too much water. So with all her might she thought, _Mobilicorpus!_  
The effect was instantaneous; she was on the grass and coughing up water.  
Adara was only a few feet away.

'Hey Adara! Running away again? Some Gryffindor you are! Turn around and face me like a man!'  
Adara turned around, with an expression of Shock and horror.

"Oh, hey Marissa,' she rearranged her feature to put up an indifferent smile.

"Don't you 'hey Marissa' me," she was so mad that she look like a lunatic

"umm...than what should I say?"

"Why would you leave me like that?"

"Like what?"

"I was drowning, for god's sakes!"

"I would suggest getting swimming lessons."

"I HATE YOU!" she yelled and stormed off to get changed.

"THE FEELING'S MUTURAL!!" She yelled after her.

'You know what?' said Marissa, spinning around to face Adara once more. She was no longer angry, and was very calm.

Adara had a faint smile on her face, and her eyes were bright-she looked high.

'What?' she asked.

'I deserve much better that you!'

'Excuse me?'

'You heard me! I don't know what I ever saw in you-but it sure wasn't bravery-or brains!'

'I have brains!' she replied lamely.

This was what Marissa had been hoping she would say. 'You do?' She spun her wand and pointed it straight at

Adara. 'Prove it.'

And Marissa screamed 'Stupefy!'

Adara was shocked to say the least. She hadn't expected Marissa to do this, she had always thought they were friends, but then again a person who can cheat on a perfect guy like Sirius Black, can pretty much do anything. Marissa sent a stunning spell; Adara ran for it, she was hiding behind a tree. Marissa still had her darn wand. _Just like Marissa to fight unfair. Well two can play at that game. _That's when she started to run. Run away from Hogwarts and to the town just out of Hogwarts ground, once she was outside the grounds she would apparate home and get her sister's wand and apparate back. When she aparated home she found her sister and stole her wand. That she aparated back and found Marissa yelling at thin air. _Wow that girl is slow. _

"Marissa it's just like you, to not fight fair, you bloody well knew I didn't have a wand."

"I thought you were smart?"

"We'll see how smart you are after I do this--_Expelliarmus! Avis--Oppugno" she yelled all at once. Marissa had no time to react. Her wand flew out of her hands and she was attacked by birds. She started running for the castle yelling and cursing all the way. _  
Shahbano laughed, and it was an amused laugh, not an evil laugh.

Marissa could tell by the look on Adara's face that she was shocked. And she deserved it. Some friend she was! Letting her friend drown in the lake.  
As Marissa ran, she realized that she could easily fight the stupid birds off. 'Protego!' she yelled behind her. She could hear the birds hitting the shield like raindrops. I hope that's not the best she can do.

She saw Adara strutting away pathetically, as if she had won.  
'Think you can win that easily Sheikh?'  
Adara spun around, looking shocked again that Marissa's had escaped. Well, she should expect no less.

'_Petrificus Totalus' _muttered Marissa. She roared with laughter as Adara's body succumbed under the force of the body-bind curse, and she fell to the ground, with a dazed looked in her eyes.

'So much for competition...' whispered Marissa.

Adara was surprised. She still had her wand in her hand, so she thought of the counter spell. Her body was finally free. Now she was going to get back. Revenge is so sweet. Marissa was walking a head, with a stride of pride.

"Hey Marissa" she called, she wasn't an unfair player. She liked to see the fear in her victims. And of course give them a warning to protect themselves.

"What how did you- What the hell" she was stuttering like a gold fish. It was funny to say the least.

"I had my wand, and you know what wands are good for don't you--_Rictusempra_ " she yelled, Marissa started laughing like crazy. Marissa had probably thought that she was going to hurt her, but she wasn't evil, she was a true Gryffindor.

Marissa struggled to pull Adara's wand out of her robes. She finally did and bellowed 'Protego!' Adara seemed stunned and Marissa didn't give her a chance to compose her features. '_Expelliarmus!' _Adara had always been a big baby when it came to Marissa's incredible skill when dueling. She was jealous and Marissa just had to live with it.  
Adara's wand flew from between her fingers and landed in Marissa's outstretched arm.

'Sorry it has to be this way.'

'You're not a real Gryffindor-'

'Why-cause I beat you?'  
She spluttered for a moment, unable to come up with a justifiable reply.

'Thought so.'  
They glared at each other for a moment and suddenly a familiar voice broke the tension from out of nowhere.

'What's this?'  
Marissa turned her head and saw Lily Evans staring at Shahbano with shock written across her pink face.

As Lily stared from one face to another, Marissa began to feel small.  
Adara started to explain to the shocked prefect, but Lily wouldn't have any of it.

"Marissa, I saw you kissing Edward Cullen by the lake, I thought you were dating Black?" She turned to Marissa. Marissa looked stunned; she hadn't expected anyone to see her kissing Edward.

"I-I-wasn't--," She stuttered, Marissa could be a real bitch sometimes but when it came to people finding out her affairs, then she was clueless-- she didn't know what to say.

"Cut the crap, Patel, I saw you, okay don't lie to me. And why would you do them to Black, yeah okay he's a player, but at least he's faithful-- you don't deserve anyone of them--and Adara, how come you didn't try to stop Patel of here from cheating?" She turned to Adara, a fiery look on her face.

" Yeah what did you expect me to do? Pull their faces apart, when their snogging?"  
She looked sheepish for a second, but found her anger again, "Why didn't you tell Black that his precious girlfriend was cheating on him?"

"And how do you expect me to do that?? Hey, Sirius, guess what, Marissa is cheating on you with Cullen" She asked sarcastically. While these two were talking Marissa was silently edging away from the both of them.

" _Impedimenta," _yelled Lily, freezing Marissa on the spot, " Now I can't give you detention for cheating on your boyfriend, but I can, however give you detention for dueling, and since you're the only one with the wands, I can't give Adara detention, and I will walk you to Sirius, and you're going to have to tell, in front of me that you cheated on him. As much a womanizer he is, he doesn't cheat, and I don't accept you too either, Black doesn't deserve this." She took the spell of and grabbed a hold of her upper arm and took her towards the castle, to Black. Adara fallowed them. When they finally found black he was lounging in the red sofa in the Gryffindor tower.

"Black," Lily greeted, Adara settled for a nod his way.

"Evans, what the hell are you doing to my girlfriend?"He looked confused and slightly angry.

" Your precious girlfriend has something to tell you." Lily spat out the words as if they were vermin.

" Sirius, I-I-," she stuttered.

" Tell him, I don't have all day," Lily was still gripping her arm.

"I was- cheatingonyouwithEdward," She said all this really fast, hoping, praying that Sirius understood so she didn't have to repeat herself.

"What was that, I didn't catch that?" he asked.

" I was cheating on you with Edward." this time she had her eyes closed and said the words very slowly, like they burned her.  
He had a look of shock on his face; he hadn't expected this, anything but this.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered

"please don't make me say it again." she pleaded

"WHAT- SO YOU CAN CHEAT BUT YOU CAN'T TELL ME YOU CHEATED?!"

"I'm sorry,"

"YOUR SORRY? HOW CAN ONE BE SORRY WHEN THEY CHEATED?" He was beyond angry. He gave her one withering look and headed towards the exist, "and we're officially over," he called over his shoulder.  
Marissa ran towards her dorm tears running down her face.

"Wow," Adara whispered.

"Yea I know," Lily whispered, well I guess I'll see her in detention today," she too left, which left Adara on her own.

" I guess I'm going to go find Mahima, and update her on today's event.

Marissa turned a corner and burst into laughter.

'Losers...'

She was a little upset that it was over with Sirius, but didn't regret cheating on him. That idiot Adara thought that Marissa told her everything that was going on in her life, but she didn't. And Lily too! She was being just as stupid, which is saying something since there are very few people who are stupider than Adara.  
She saw Sirius walked away furiously towards her. He had not yet seen her, since he seemed very determined to get to the common room. However, when he did see her, he looked upset to see that she looked perfectly fine.

'I guess someone like you wouldn't care that they were cheating on someone else, would they?'

'Cut the crap Sirius-I don't need to hear it from _you_ that I was unfaithful.'  
Something flickered across his face, but otherwise he looked calm. 'What are you talking about?'  
She felt the anger building up inside her. 'You didn't seem to feel so bad either when I saw you with McDonalds-OR when you were with Smith after the last Quidditch game.'  
Sirius's expression was shocked and guilty. Marissa smirked. 'SO I don't see why I should feel so guilty.'

'Marissa-'

'Get a life. We ARE over.'

'No-wait!'

But Marissa was already gone.  
Lily walked away quietly, hoping they hadn't seen her listening. She felt horrible. Of course Marissa would never cheat on someone who was faithful. She was dumb enough to believe Sheikh. She had to make it up to Marissa...somehow.

* * *

A/N: Please review, tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Okay? 


End file.
